


Of Minigolf, Hamburgers and Unexpected Blazes

by alltheshinies



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheshinies/pseuds/alltheshinies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, so, first off HI! I’m a lurker of the RumBelle fandom and this is my first attempt at RumBelle fic. Honestly it will probably also be my last since I’ve discovered I much prefer reading RumBelle over writing them. Hope you guys all enjoy my short little fic. Cheers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Minigolf, Hamburgers and Unexpected Blazes

All Rumplestiltskin had wanted was to once again try taking Belle out on a proper date. After several failed attempts he figured the universe couldn’t be cruel enough to deny him yet again.

He was wrong. 

He let Belle decide where they would go and what they would do. They had long since given up on going to Granny’s since everyone could, and did, find them there. Ditto for the marina, the beach, the woods, his cabin and either of their homes. So Belle had had the brilliant idea of trying out a place no one would ever think to look for either of them.

“Please tell me you’re joking, dearie.”

Belle shrugged and tried to hide the blush darkening her cheeks. “It seemed like a good idea. No one would ever think to find us here.”

That’s because he would generally rather be as far from this place of saccharine joy as possible. Of course he knew the place existed- he was the landlord, after all- but he had never actually set foot there.

“True enough, but sweetheart, really-” he tried not to whine, he really did, but he could feel it creeping up the back of his throat and escaping- “Mini golf?”

“Well I’ve never tried it,” she said with a hopeful smile. “And Ruby’s magazine said mini golf was a fun alternate date idea.”

Rumplestiltskin groaned and pushed a hand through his hair. Ruby’s magazines had been a constant thorn in his side since the blasted wolf girl had introduced his Belle to them. There were full of what Belle called ‘helpful advice’ that were really just modern forms of torture. He was all for trying to strengthen their relationship but after Belle had insisted they try staring into each others eyes for five whole minutes without speaking at the damned magazine’s advice he was rather put out by them all. And Belle wouldn’t talk to him for almost a week after she caught him trying to hide all the ones that came into town before Ruby could buy them and pass them on. For some reason Belle didn’t like to buy them for herself.

“Please Rum?” Belle asked, looping her arm through his and squeezing gently. “Let’s just try it. There’s no one else here, no one will see. And I hear they have hamburgers at the… snack shack, I think is the right term?” She looked up for his nod of validation before she beamed up at him in that sunny way that made his toes curl. “Let’s eat first, shall we?”

He smiled and patted her hand, trying not to wince as he imagined himself trying to putt while holding onto his cane. “Yes, sweetheart. Let’s get that hamburger.”

Apparently the Curse was not just for people. Regina must have had a special thing against ground beef as well. As they had been waiting for their burgers (Belle was positively quivering in anticipation), the fry cook at the back had left the kitchen momentarily. As Rum later learned, the young man had left their burgers on the grill long enough they had turned to charcoal before catching fire. The fire had spread from the grill to the kitchen wall which, against health code, was also one of the backdrops for, of all things, a miniature replica of Snow White’s castle that had a drawbridge that moved up and down. Which was connected by some shoddy wiring to the hole with a miniature replica of his own Dark Castle and set that afire as well.

Thus a chain reaction was set into motion where all eighteen of the holes, all with tiny replicas of places back home, were set on fire. Thankfully no one was hurt. Yet. The fry cook had disappeared after seeing the murderous look on Gold’s face after he had been told what had transpired.

And, while upset that he was once again denied the opportunity to share a hamburger with Belle, he was silently grateful he would not have to actually play minigolf.


End file.
